Eryka Jennifer Spalko
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: What would happen if Irina Spalko had a niece? Would Irina be able to love her as any aunt should? and What is this big secret that Irina has been harboring for all these years? - Partial re-write and continuation story of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
1. Eryka Jennifer

Nevada 1957- journeying to Hanger 51 

_"Eryka-Jennifer Spalko!"_ I heard my aunt bellow at me, her accent sounding even throatier than usual.

I was sitting in the back seat of a car at the rear end of a Soviet military convoy run by my aunt. Through a deserted road in Nevada on an important mission. I was reading a book when I had become so consumed in the story that I had totally ignored the fact that my aunt was talking to me. This always sparked off her short fused temper. At first, her anger would terrify me, but over the last five years, I had learned that I would just have to get used to it, I had no other choice.

As far as I can remember, my aunt has always carried a sword with her, every day she would train me to fence. I was very good at it, but I couldn't think of any circumstances that I would need to use my skills. It was nothing but a waste of time to me. I would never even dare think of the idea though, I was afraid that if I did argue, it would only end in having the cold sharp blade of a rapier pointed to my neck.

_"Eryka-Jennifer Spalko! for god's sake, are you listening to me?"_ She bellowed once more into my small fragile ears before snatching my book from me and smacking it across my face. My eyes met hers in a piercing cold stare.

I nodded, rubbing my sore face, my eyes not leaving her icy blue glare.

"_I am fed up with your attitude today" _she fired at me telepathically_ "Didn't your tutor teach you any manners?"_

_"Yes" _I replied weakly, I was eleven years old, I hadn't mastered telepathy yet, my psychic powers had only just started manifesting themselves, but I could hear her whispering penetrate my thoughts and her comrades laughing and jeering in their native language at my inability to block her out.

_"Then you be sure to use them." _Her accent sounding cold and emotionless as it echoed in my head.

_"Now what I want from you is simple. Speak only when spoken to, stay by my side at all times, don't interact with __anybody__ that we have under our capture and finally, this is _very_ important, don't, touch, anything. Do you understand me?"_ _  
_

She turned away from me and the telepathic connection was broken. I could sense that she was not in the mood to be argued with.

"_Yes, ma'am_" I whispered , and was left to my thoughts once more.

I wasn't too sure about what we were doing in the middle of Nevada, and why there were so many ground rules which I had to abide by. But it must be important if we have caputured somebody to assist us in accomplishing our goal today.

But the question is who?

..And why would I not have known that we had kidnapped somebody?

Was my aunt trying to hide something from me?

"_You will find out, in time_"

I heard a familiar voice say,

"_You will find out, in time_"

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think and I will have the next chapter up, ASAP**


	2. The Americans

Nevada 1957 - The Americans.

"_You will find out, in time"_

The words echoed through my head. What does it mean?, I wondered. Or more importantly, why was that voice so familiar to me? Had I heard it before?  
I did not have time to think about it though, my mind was invaded by thoughts of today, what could my aunt possibly have planned?, and why was it so vital that we succeed? I would soon find out. I was certain of that.  
The car that I had been travelling slowly came to a halt. Something was definitely going on. I pressed myself up against the window to get a clearer view on what was happening right before my eyes. A handful of my aunt's fellow comrades walked silently to the men guarding a security barrier, the area was clearly out of bounds, I knew for a fact that the men would not let us by. After exchanging a few words, the unmissable sound of machine gun fire roared through the air. I pulled back from the window in terror, such a tragic waste of human life. Why? I thought to myself, why? Why kill those innocent men for simply doing their job? why? I slumped back into my seat and buried my face in my hands, not wanting my aunt to see me cry.

A short time later I had stopped crying, but I still trembled like a leaf in a hurricane. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, desperately praying to myself that it was just a dream and it had not happened, and I would wake up any second from now in my mother and father's arms. But no praying would bring them back. Just like the soldiers, they were gone. Forever.

"_For god's sake child, there is no need to be upset."_

I turned around, startled. My aunt was glaring at me, I could tell by her tone that she was angered by my reaction to these events.

_"Those men deserved every bullet that pierced their chests. They are all American scum." _

This angered me.

"_American Scum? My father was American!" _I snapped, my accent made my anger sound cold and penetrating.

"_Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady, you are just like my sister, rude, ignorant and selfish." _She spat back at me.

"_At least_ _m_y_ parents loved me!" _I fired back.

My blood boiling with anger. I knew exactly how horrible my aunt's childhood was. Her family were ostracised as when she claimed to have psychic abilities, and was forced to live on her own and fend for herself. She was simply know as "Irina the witch" to the villagers, and those who tried to help her, were punished. It wasn't my aunt who had told me, of course. It was my mother. She made swear not to tell anybody. But I was consumed by anger, and couldn't be stopped.

_"If my parents didn't love me they would have abused me and treated me like dirt! And they wouldn't have refused to leave the village when I was discovered to have a psychic connection even though they knew the consequences! Didn't your parents ever consider that before they were banished? Didn't they?"_

I suddenly wanted to take back all that I had said, I had struck a nerve, a painful one. My aunt swallowed, and remained silent. After a few moments, she regained the ability to speak again.

_"I want you to remain silent for the rest of this journey." _

Her voice sounding as stern as usual, but I could sense that there was a small amount of emotion in it.

_"Do you understand me?"_

I remained silent.

She handed me my book which she had confiscated from me earlier.

"_Take this, and never repeat what you have just said, or you will regret it."_

She then turned away. I noticed a small tear escape her icy blue eyes. I had broken her.

_"I'm a horrid person." _I thought.

_"I went to far this time..."_

* * *

_**Okay guys, I know that this story is taking a while to progress, but I couldn't help myself from including this small scene in here. let me know what you think and I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon. **_

_**P.S Small Edit there, but nothing too major..**_


	3. Meeting Dr Jones

Nevada 1957 - Meeting Dr Jones.

I was disgusted with myself, my actions were hurtful and disgraceful. I wanted so badly to tell my aunt just how sorry I was, and that I did not mean what I had said. But she would never forgive me now. I wasn't even sure if I could forgive myself. After all that she had done for me, giving me a home, taking care of me, giving me the finest education and training me to fence, and this is how I repay her. She was right, I was selfish. I did not have time to dwell on the situation though. I had to remember that we were on a mission, and that I would have to pull myself together, we both had to. We couldn't risk our enemies seeing us as weak opponents.  
Once again, the convoy had come to a halt. We had arrived. At a military warehouse to be precise. I watch out of the window, out of interest and curiosity.

My aunt's fellow comrades exited their cars one by one, shouting commands in their native dialect, Russian. They opened the trunk of a car that had been travelling in front of us and pulled out a podgy man with thin wispy brown hair and a moustache, and dragged him away. They then circle the car, pointing their guns at it while another fellow comrade dragged out a second man in from the trunk and threw him to the ground. I could tell this man would important. Antonin Dovchenko, my aunts second in Command, then confronted the man and asked him if he recognized the building. The man turned around to see the dead bodies of the soldiers being dragged off and coldly replied,

"_Drop Dead"_

Clearly Dovchenko was angered by this, and instead of replying with a nasty remark, he smacked the man across the face. With enough force to knock the man off balance.

"_I'm sorry" _He replied back_ " I meant drop dead comrade" _Emphasising the word "_Comrade" _

Dovchenko removed his hat and called to his men_"Vasmite imu ruki za spinoy." _Which meant "_Put his arms behind his back" _In Russian.

Just when he was about to give the man a severe beating, my aunt called out to him.

"P_rasteete!_" Meaning "Excuse me_"_

She exited the car, I followed her like a puppy dog, trying to avoid any possible conversation. My guilt burning up a hole in my heart. Dovchenko emptied out a bag of pottery onto the floor, which my aunt then proceeded the trample on as she approached the man. Trying to prevent any more damage to the pottery, which I assumed was a valuable artefact , I staggered to my aunt's side, remembering the ground rules that she had set for me. I could tell the man had noticed the difference in our accents.

"_You two are not from around here, are you?" _he said.

Automatically my Aunt replied.

"_And where is it that you would imagine we are from" _She removed her sun glasses. "_Doctor Jones"_

Dr Jones, that was his name. it didn't sound familiar.

"_Well, the way you're sinking your teeth into those wubble-u's, I should think maybe Ukraine." _He replied, chuckling slightly.

I remained silent, while my aunt continued to converse with the man.

"_Highest Marks..Colonel Dr Irina Spalko." _She said as she extended her hand out to him. He didn't shake, instead he turned his attention to me.

"_And what might your name be..little girl."_

My cheeks burned Scarlett. I hated people calling me that, if only they knew what I had been through. Then I wouldn't seem so weak and pitiful to them.

"_Eryka-Jennifer Spalko, Doctor Jones." _I said softly as I also attempted to shake his hand.

This time he gently picked it up and planted a kiss on it, as though he was welcoming a lady.

"_It is my pleasure__ to meet you Miss Spalko"_

I blushed and then took a step back while my aunt went into a speech about her "Order of Lenin" and "Hero of socialist labour" awards. She seemed so calm and cool, but inside I knew she was broken up. I knew how it felt. To be hated, unloved and abused by others. I remembered how I was looked at with hate and anger, and the feeling of wanting to die on the spot every single day, and crying myself to sleep every night feeling like the most hated person on the planet. The traumatic memories made me want to cry right there. Bringing up my aunts memories must have hurt her so badly. I had to speak to her, alone and tell her how truly sorry I was. Perhaps then we could finally feel like a family, and maybe, just maybe, grow to love each other. After all, she is the only family I have left that wanted me. And I am the the only family left that wanted her.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO LOLAGEMEOW FOR ALL THE HELP! I WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU! **

**Sorry this is late by the way. I have had a very annoying couple of weeks.**


	4. Resolving issues

Resolving issues.

We had almost succeeded in the mission. Dr Jones had recovered a crate for us that my aunt was desperate to find. It had been highly magnetised, all we needed to do was throw metal into the air for it to attract to it and show the way. Inside it was a mummified corpse of some sort, I had not managed to get a full view, but to me it looked like some sort of inter-dimensional being. Which I had found out was from the UFO crash back in Roswell,1947.  
But while we were all distracted, Dr Jones managed to knock out one of our men and retrieve his bull whip, and a gun. Which he pointed at me and threatened to shoot if my aunts forces didn't stand down. It was then that the podgy man,sporting a British accent revealed his true allegiances, he had betrayed his best friend. His name was Mac and he was one of us. I hadn't seen him before in my life, let alone know he was a spy. Dr Jones dropped his gun, which then triggered and shot one of our men in the foot. He used this distraction to escape from our clutches and we failed to re-capture him. I wasn't told what had happened to him, but I had heard my aunt whispering to Dovchenko that he had died in an explosion on a nuclear test site.

We then returned to our camp in Ilha Armaca, Brazil. It was then that decided that it would be time to have the talk with my aunt. She had just finished dissecting the corpse and was alone in the tent we shared, studying the results of the dissection.

"_What is it?" _She asked calmly, sensing my presence immediately.

I didn't know quite what to say at first, but then I saw the impatient look on her face and managed to find the words that I needed to use.

"_I-I was wandering if I could... speak with you for a minute. It's..important, I swear it wont take long." _I was nervous, scared that she would tell me to go away. But to my surprise, she didn't.

"_If it is as important as you say it is, then yes, but if not, then it will have to be later, I have important research to do." _She pointed to a chair next to hers. "_Sit_"

I did as I was told. She turned to face me.

"_Now, what is it?" _She asked, setting down her research notes.

This was it, no turning back now.

"_I wanted to..apologise"_

She looked at my slightly confused.

_"Apologise? What ever for?"_

I took a deep breath.

_"For my behaviour the other day, in the car. when we were going to the warehouse." _

My voice started to choke up, suddenly the words came out faster and I couldn't stop.

"_I didn't mean what I had said. I was so angry hearing my mother and father being mentioned like that, the words just slipped out. I've felt so miserable ever since, I-"  
_

_"Hush Child" _She interrupted. Her voice suddenly sounding soft and comforting. I rarely ever saw her like this.

"_I forgive you.__"_

I wasn't convinced.

_"But, I said such horrid things, why would you forgive me so easily?" _Tears rolled down my cheek.

Her hand rested on my knee. reassuring me that everything was going to be all right.

"_I know what You have been through. What my brother used to do to you..."_

She paused. I knew what she was thinking. She was remembering that day when she visited my uncle, and had found me unconscious on my bedroom floor. I was covered in cuts, burns and bruises from the countless beatings I had to endure every day, just because I had somehow inherited her psychic powers. I could only imagine how she must have felt seeing my small broken body lying limply on the floor, and what was running through her mind when she was frantically calling for help. I know that if she hadn't of found me that day, I would have died...I owe her my life.

_"It wasn't my place to mention my sister and your father like that...I should be the one apologising." _

She said after regaining the ability to speak again.

_"Ok" _I whispered. Wiping away my tears.

She nodded and turned back to her notes. I went to sit down on my camp-bed, and began searching for a book to read from my suitcase. It was then I noticed a small metal object, gleaming in the light. My locket. Mother had left it to me in her will, along with various other objects. On it where the letters "_E"_ and "_J_" inscribed on the polished surface. Inside there was a picture of a woman holding me when I was a baby. Her face had been burned out with a cigarette.

Who could it be, and why would mother want to leave it to me when she died? It must have been important to her. It was time to find out the truth.


	5. The Secret

The truth.

I held the locket in my hands. Staring at the photo, hoping that even one thing in the picture would give me a sign to who it was. After all the years that I had owned it, not one time had I stopped to think about who it was. Or if it was important, Until now. I decided to ask my aunt. Perhaps she'd know.

"_Auntie?" _I asked. Walking over to her. I hoped that she wouldn't be irritated with me disturbing her research for the second time.

"_Yes, Eryka? _She replied, setting down her research notes again.

"_Do you know who this woman is?, the face has been scorched out."_

She turned to look at me and gasped when she saw the locket. Her face was filled with a mixture of shock and disbelief, she knew exactly who it was.

"_Mother left it to me, in her will." _I continued.

_"I hadn't seen it in my life before until the day she died. I know the baby in the picture is me, I was told that in her will, but I was never told who the woman was, or why the face had been burned out. I thought maybe you'd know, seeing as you were her sister.__" _

My aunt remained quiet for a few seconds, in a deep thought. Before finally breaking the silence.

"_Eryka..Before I can tell you who it is...I have to ask you something."_

"_Ok" _I said, nodding my head slightly.

"_,What else did my sister give to you in her will?"_

I walked away and sat on my bed once again. She followed slowly behind me and sat on the opposite side of my suitcase.

"_This" _I said, pulling out a small wooden chest. It had delicate swirls carved around the edge, with cherubs and angels made out of ivory, gliding across the smooth mahogany surface. And the words,

"_I will never stop loving you_,_ Darling Eryka-Jennifer." _Carved onto the lid, with a small picture of me when I was a baby, inside a oval frame underneath.

Tears suddenly started pouring out of my aunts eyes. I wrapped my arms around her neck, comforting her as she buried her face in her hands. The chest must mean a great deal to her.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you in anyway." _I said quickly, handing her my hankie.

"_Oh darling, it's about time I told you something I should have told you years ago, take this." _she wept, handing me a small key.

"_It should open the chest."_

My hands were trembling. Never before had she called me darling. The locks clicked as the key turned. Slowly I lifted up the lid. and then reached in and grabbed a large bundle of letters, which were tied together with string. Untying the string, I took one the letters out of it's envelope and opened it up. A photo of myself when I was a toddler fell out as well as another letter, tears fell down my cheeks as I read them, whispering the words as I went.

"_Here she i_s. _Little Eryka-Jennifer. You should be proud to have such a beautiful daughter. It wont be long before I meet a man, to be her father. But I promise you this she will always be your daughter. You can count on that."_

I picked up the other letter.

"_To my dearest Karinah, She is beautiful, she has my eyes, but his smile, and I can't express how much my daughter means to me. I only hope that she will some day grow up to learn the truth. But for now we must carry on our lives. It wouldn't be fair on her if she knew right now, we both know that. I will be travelling to see her in the summer. I look forward to seeing you again after all these years."_

The letters trembled in my hands.

"_She isn't my mother" _I asked, looking at my aunt, my eyes streaming with tears.

"_No sweetheart." _She replied

"_But who is?" _I sobbed.

"_Your birth certificate is in there, tied to a locket." _She whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

I reached into the chest and grabbed the locket. It was the same as my locket, but instead the letter "I" was written on it. An inside, was the same picture, unburned. My question had been answered. The woman in the photo was my aunt. My hands shook as I unfolded the small piece of parchment, there in the corner were the words.

"_Mother: Irina Anya Spalko_" and "_Father: Raymond Dimitri Banizewski_"

I dropped the certificate, and wrapped my arms around my mother in a tight hug. She responded by draping her hands over me and stroking my hair. The tears wouldn't stop coming. She was sobbing too. Overwhelmed with emotion. She must have been aching for this moment for 11 years.

"_Oh Eryka, I love you so much." _She whispered into my hair.

_"I love you too mother" _I sobbed

_"I'm sorry for leaving you with my sister, like I did. I want you to be my daughter, not my niece."_

I nodded.

"_Please, don't leave me again." _I whispered.

"_I wont darling, I promise," _ She held me closer, "_I can't lose you again."_

* * *

**YAY! the secret is out.**

**Thank you to lolagemeow! **

**BTW we are both working together with our stories, so before you say we are copying characters or plotlines. we are not!**


	6. Explanations

Explanations.

She held me in her arms. The tears had stopped, but I still remained close to her, refusing to let go. All I wanted was to stay tucked up in her arms, but I knew other questions had to be asked. Including those about the father I knew nothing about.I lifted my head from her chest and looked up. she smiled as she saw my face again, stroking my cheek as I smiled back.

_"Wh-who is my father"_ I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

I could tell by the way she looked at that she was trying to hold back anymore tears.

"_He died sweetheart._" she said softly into my ear. "_He died when I was pregnant with you."_

I rested my head against her chest again.

"_Please, tell me more about him_." I whispered.

"_Where would you like me to start?_" she asked, gently stroking my hair.

_"From when you first met him"_ I replied. Closing my eyes, enjoying the sensation of my mother's touch.

_"Ok then, It all started when I was a little girl,...__My father used to hit me, every day. Sometimes he would even grab a kitchen knife an cut me with it until I screamed in pain. Mother would watch on when it happened, and would even shout out hurtful comments and scream abuse at me every morning before I went to school. My sister Karinah started to defend me, but that only resulted in father forcing me to watch him beat her with.. an old axe handle." _

Her voice choked up.

_"It was horrible.. watching her scream like that, but she still refused to be nasty to me. Then that day came when my family were banished. I was glad to be free of mother and father and my nasty older brother, but I was lost without my sister. School eventually became like hell with nobody to protect me. The teachers were kind enough, but the students terrified me and made life hell. I was walking back to the small alleyway where I lived, when some boys in my class started attacking me with rocks. I ran off and hid in a small ditch, and just cried."_

_"How old were you?" _I asked, as I looked up to see tears stream down her face.

"_I was thirteen...A boy I recognized from my class came into the ditch. His name was Raymond. I didn't know him that well, so naturally I pulled back in terror. To my surprise, he sat next to me and offered me some food and helped to patch up a wound on my head, cause by the attack. promising that he wouldn't hurt me. And that he and his family were against what everyone thought of me. We got to talking , and he then asked me if I wanted to stay with him, and his family. I agreed and then over the years we became very close friends. And then eventually lovers when he kissed me on my sixteenth birthday. After that, we bought a house together. Our favorite place to spend time together was beside a nearby river. which eventually took away his life."_

She started to cry. I ushered her to he bed an sat her down, giving her a hankie to wipe her eyes. Before letting her continue the story.

_"We were walking along a small wooden bridge to cross the river, when I had lost my footing and fell in. I wasn't a particularly strong swimmer at the time so Raymond jumped in to rescue me. After grabbing me and pulling me to the river side, he was dragged under by the strong current. before I had realized what had happened . He was already dead, I had lost him, forever. I was alone once again. Sure I had his family, but it would never be the same without him. I was a mess, I wasn't fit to be a mother when I realized I was pregnant with you. That's why I asked my sister to take care of you. I didn't want anybody to treat you the same way as I was if they ever found out I was your mother. Please, understand that, please! "_

I wrapped my arms around her again. eventually managing to stop her tears.

_"__ I understand, it's ok, I understand." _I whispered

_"It's all my fault that my brother abused you the way he did, I shouldn't have forgiven him so easy, and let him take care of you."_

I shook my head. She had always felt partly responsible for what my uncle used to do to me. But I always denied it.

"_Never think that, he is your brother, it is only natural for you to trust him like that. you could not have predicted what would happen. But now you know he cannot be trusted and he is paying the price for it." _

I assured her. Before rummaging through the chest once again. I found the needle in the haystack, a photo of my father sitting on the grass with the sun shining brightly. he was wearing a checked shirt and beside him was my mother cradled in his arms, she was wearing a striped t-shirt and dungarees, similar to mine, we looked alike, but my smile belonged to my father. I looked up to see my mother smiling at me. I smiled back as she brushed lock of hair from my face.

"_I hav_e _decided to leave the army._"

I looked at her, shocked.

"_As soon as we have been to Akator, We will go to live in Ukraine together, just like a family should do. "_

_"Akator?" _I breathed "_Of, course, the body. We were trying to find a way of finding the crystal skull of Akator."_

"_You are a wise girl..I was told last night that Dr Jones had been captured by our men, and he was in possession of the skull.__ we are just a few days away of discovering Akator, and living life as mother and daughter, Perhaps I could teach fencing at your school back in Ukraine and earn a living that way, would you like that sweet heart?" _

She asked, walking over to her research notes.

"_ I would love that, Mother._" I said enthusiastically, looking at my watch. it was half past eight in the morning. A few hours ago I was still calling my mother "auntie" and was scared of angering her.

"_Eryka-Jennifer!" _I heard Dovchenko call, _"Your tutor is ready for you now."_

I had completely forgotten about school. I darted over to where I had hung my blue skirt and matching cropped sleeve checked shirt. I slipped them on, throwing my pajamas on the floor before looking into the mirror, Noticing that I was a complete mess. I snatched a comb from my suitcase and ran it through my hair, pulling it into it's usual half-up half-down style. Before washing my tear-stained face in the nearby basin. Before I left the tent, I turned to my mother and just out of earshot of Dovchenko I called out.

"_See you later mother_" Waving at her and sporting a toothy smile.

"_See you later darling_" She called back. _'I love you._"

* * *

**Yay! Managed to get this one done. **

**THANK YOU TO LOLAGEMEOW! ITS BEEN AMAZING WORKING TOGETHER!  
**


	7. Akator

Akator

After I had returned from my lessons, we had interrogated Dr Jones, and managed to get him to communicate with his friend, Harold Oxley. Who had been mentally impaired by the skull when he attempted to return it himself. He drew some symbols on a piece of paper and we managed to translate them, and find the location of Akator. During our journey to this temple, Dr Jones and his peers had escaped, stealing the skull. This led to a huge chase throughout the jungle. Eventually, my mother had run out off bullets and had to use her rapier to duel with a young boy, which had accompanied Dr Jones on his search for the skull. Surprisingly the young boy was an impressive fencer, which unfortunately wasn't enough to defeat my mother. After a long session of karate chops and kicks to the stomach. We managed to retrieve the skull. But non of us could predict that we would crash into a giant Siafu hill and almost be devoured with man-eating ants. I escaped by climbing a tall tree, while My mother and Dovchenko hung from a nearby vine. With their arms around each other showing a strange amount of closeness between their friendship. After escaping the ants, we climbed down a cliff leading to the waterfall that the temple lay behind. And made our way to the throne room. We had it, the skull, and we were here at last, in Akator. Just a few days away from freedom, with my mother. She grabbed the skull off Oxley, and was about to return it when I suddenly had a horrible feeling.

_"Wait!" _I called out.

She darted around.

_"What is it?" _She asked, sounding slightly confused.

"_It doesn't look safe, what if something bad happens, please, don't leave me again." _I cried desperately. Willing myself not to cry.

"_I'll manage" _She replied , nodding at me as she walked to the skeleton with the missing head. The skull, attracted by the magnetic shroud. Shot from her hands and attached itself to the rest of it's body. I screamed in terror and she backed away. The body sprung to life and as it did so, Oxley stepped forward and began to speak in Mayan. Dovchenko and my mother stood at his side, while Dr Jones translated the beings message. Which said that it was very grateful and wanted to give us a gift, a big gift. My mother stood in front of it.

"_Tell me everything you know" _She said. "_Tell me, I want to know"_

_"NO!" _I screamed, "_it's not safe!". _I tried to run to her, but Dovchenko grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I could tell he was feeling the same way as I did. I knew that he thought a lot more of her than just his commanding officer. I could tell my mother also felt that way. I had heard her talking about him in her sleep. And I had seen her face light up every time he walked by. Dovchenko was like a surrogate father to me, teaching me to fight, and being there for me when I cried, I know he loved my mother, and I know that deep down, she loved him back.

"_Colonel Spalko, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" _He asked, just about as desperate as I had been.

"_I know!" _She snapped turning back to the being. "_Tell me, I want to know." _

The temple suddenly started to collapse and the walls were spinning in a cycle. The ceiling opened to reveal a large glowing light.

"_What the hell is that?" _The boy's mother called out.

"_A portal, a pathway to another dimension!" _A now sane Oxley replied.

I realised that we had to escape. Or we would be killed. Dr Jones had already managed to get Oxley and the boy's mother out of the throne room. And now he had turned to me.

"_Quick Girlie, you will be killed if you stay any longer, come with me!" _He shouted.

"_NO! I can't leave her, please no!" _I cried desperately, tears falling down my cheeks.

"_Go with him Eryka, darling, I will be fine!" _My mother shouted back turning to Dr Jones, "_Take care of her for me!"_

_"I'll _ne_ver let her out of my sight!" _he called back. Taking my hand and handing me to the young boy.

_"C'mon" _He said. Helping me escape the room. As soon as I got out I was greeted by the boy's mother, who kissed me on the forehead and took my hand. Dr Jones came running over a few moments later, with Dovchenko following swiftly behind him. I let out a small sigh of relief at seeing his face again. But that soon turned to panic as he tripped up and was taken away by the magnetic force of the portal.

"_NOOO!" _I screamed. As I was dragged out of the temple and into a dead end. Which began filling up with water. The young boy picked me up onto his shoulders as we were lifted out of the temple by the force of the water. Before being thrown out as we reached the top. The boy help me to get back onto my feet as we watched the temple, which turned out to be a flying saucer, disappear into another dimension.

_"Where did they go?" _I asked Oxley.

_"Into the space in between spaces" _he replied, with a smile.

I slumped down on a nearby rock and buried my face in my hands. The young boy came and sat next to me, and put his arm around me, using his fingers to wipe away my tears.

"_Don't worry, It's ok, they will be fine, you'll see them again, I promise." _He said in a soothing, reassuring voice, holding me tighter.

"_Thank you" _I whispered, turning to Dr Jones and the boy's mother, who were sitting not far behind us. "_And thank you for getting me out of there, Dr Jones." _I smiled, standing up.

"_Please, call me Indy. Eryka-Jennifer." _He chuckled. Ruffling my hair.

"_Eryka-Jennifer, what a beautiful name, you can call me Marion." _Said the boys mother. "_You can stay with us for as long as you need, ok? " _

I smiled at her and nodded.

"_My name is Mutt, it isn't my real name, but I like people calling me that." _Said the boy as he combed his hair into his usual greaser style.

_"Ok then Mutt" _I grinned. "_You are a fabulous fencer by the way!"_

He smiled and patted me on the back.

"_Thanks, Your aunt is pretty good too."_

I shifted uncomfortably from side to side, I had forgotten that it was a secret.

"_She isn't my aunt...she's.. my mother." _I replied.

"_Your mother?" _Marion Gasped.

_"Yes, my mother..I only just found out yesterday...She was going to quit the army after this mission, to start a new life with me in Ukraine." _I replied, with tears in my eyes.

"_Oh sweetheart, you will see her again, I promise" _Marion replied, kissing my forehead.

"_We should get back to the camp, it isn't safe to stay here." _Said Mutt.

_"Why don't you stick around junior?_" Indy asked.

"_I don't know, why didn't you, dad?" _He replied.

"_Dad?" _Oxley and I asked, simultaneously.

"_Somewhere you grandpa is laughing_" He said to Mutt. Making us all laugh.

_"Let's get going then!_" Marion said, jumping to her feet.

_"C'mon!" _Mutt said, turning to me and grinning. He grabbed hold of my hand and we ran. Laughing as we went, until we reached a small rock. He let go of my hand and yelled,

_"Race you to that wall over there!"_

I cheered in triumph as I beat him by a few seconds. He picked me up and started circling me in the air as I squealed in delight. While I was with Mutt, I could over come my grief. I didn't know if I would ever see my mother again. But Indy and Marion where the next best thing. And Mutt would be like a brother to me. I could just see it coming.

* * *

**Quite a sad chapter here! :(**

**But don't worry, it will have a happy ending! just a few more chapters to go!**

**THANKS LOLAGEMEOW FOR ALL YOUR HELP!**


	8. The vision

A few months later..

The room was silent. The only noise around was my breathing. Everybody else was asleep. I looked at my alarm clock, it was 3 O' clock in the morning. For some reason I could not get to sleep that night. It had been three months since I last saw my mother. Indy an Marion had gotten married and I had started at the local school. Our life seemed to be seemingly normal. I had learned that I may never see my mother again, but I still felt that somewhere in the back of my mind there was still something that needed to be done. I turned to lie on my side and glared at the locket that my mother had hidden from me. She was so beautiful, but was only ever able to experience motherhood for a short amount of time. She had lost everything in her life, her family, her lover and her daughter. At least Dovchenko went with her, at least she would be in safe hands. That was the only thing that gave me hope, hope that I would see her again. And then live life the way she promised me, as a family.  
After another half a hour of contemplating on my future. I finally decided to go for a walk to clear my thoughts. I got up from my bed and slipped on the jeans and T-shirt that Marion had given me. I didn't bother to take my jacket, it was warm enough outside. I slowly crept past Mutt's bedroom and headed out into the back garden, the moon was shining unusually bright. I walked to the centre of the garden and stared at the moon, whispering my mothers name over and over again. There was a sudden bright light and I was confronted by a tall figure, with jet black hair and a grey uniform.

"_Mother!_" I screamed. Running towards her. But then I realised that she wasn't fully there, it was a vision of her. She recognised me though, and I saw tears fall from her eyes as I smiled at her. Our hands met and we shared a few precious moments together before she faded away again. But before she did, she said the words.

_"I love you" _

_"I love you too mother" _I whispered back, after she had gone. I then heard footsteps behind me. It was Mutt, he put his arm around me.

"_I told you she was fine" _He said. I turned around, with tears in my eyes. "_C'mon let's get you to bed" _He whispered, leading me into the house. Our feet crackling on the autumn leaves as we went. We entered the house quietly and walked to our bedrooms, trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake up the adults. I climbed into my bed and lay on my side, staring out of the window. Another vision appeared in the sky. It was mother again, but this time Dovchenko was with her. She was wrapped up in his arms while he stroked her hair and kissed her every so often. I didn't know what had been happening to them in the space between spaces. But I did know that they were going to have a happy life together, and soon I would be a part of it.

* * *

THANKS TO LOLAGEMEOW FOR ALL YOUR HELP!

One more chapter to go. :)


	9. The End

Reuniting

After that night, I found myself not straying far from the garden. I would spend most of my days sitting in the same spot where I had seen the vision. Mutt would occasionally join me watching the stars at night, and during the day we would lie on the grass and watch the clouds go by. After school I would never go out with friends, and even when I did, it would be in the garden. I never told them the real reason why I hated leaving home, I didn't think they would understand. As the days went past, I started to give up hope. Then one afternoon while I was hanging out the laundry for Marion. There was a sudden blast of blinding light. And there, right before my eyes was my mother, and behind her was Dovchenko. This time it wasn't just a vision, they were real. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran to embrace in her arms.

_"Mother!" _I screamed. Holding her close. _"I missed you." _I sobbed, turning to Dovchenko. I hugged him tightly before wrapping my arms around my mother again.

_"Oh Eryka-Jennifer" _She cried, stroking my hair. _"I missed you too"_

_"Tell me all about it " _I squealed.

_"Where would you like me to start?" _She asked, as a very stunned Marion and Mutt invited us into the sitting room. It was then that Indy came thundering into the room. His eyes widened when he saw my mother and Dovchenko sitting there. My mother looked at him and smiled, while she stood up to shake his hand. Instead of turning her away again, he shook her hand, smiling at her. Obviously please that she was back.

"_Thank you for taking care of my Eryka-Jen'" _She said standing up to face us all. Dovchenko following her._ "Before I tell you all the details of what happened, Dovchenko and I have a wonderful announcement to make." _She reached to hold my hand for a few seconds. "_I'm pregnant". _Marion and Mutt ran over to congratulate them in a group hug, Unable to comprehend what she had just said, I looked at her stunned for a few moments, before grinning and wrapping my arms around her and Dovchenko.

_"Well done mother" _I whispered into her ear. _"I'm proud of you."_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Now go read Lolagemeows fabulous "Space between spaces" story to find out what had happened.!_**

**_Thanks for the help!_**


End file.
